Challenge One
by Kioshie
Summary: Challenge One: If you could live with anyone from the Star Wars universe, who would it be and why? A challenge anyone can particeipate. I don't own Star Wars but I own this challenge


So I asked my reviewers to tell me which Star Wars character they would live with and why. I might have them write something for me about the experience if this gets popular enough.

Keep in mind, for those who know I'm 15, this is written in a time when I am 18

* * *

"Kio, get your butt out here, I'm hungry" the evil voice called.

I groaned and rolled over. Since the young age of ten, I found out the amazing sensations of staying under the warm blanket late into the morning and sleeping. The door opened and the voice called, but louder now. With a groan and growl I hurled my pillow at him and cracked open my eyes. The room was dim, a blessing and Anakin wasn't wearing a shirt. I don't know if that's neccisarily a good thing. After all, I need to cook, it wouldn't be good to burn the apartment down because what seemed like a ten pack distracted me.

"I'm _really_ hungry" he said as he went to go make more coffee.

I peeled back the covers and trudged into the common room. There he was, sitting on the couch, casually, sipping some coffee.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

I gave an annoyed moan and rolled my eyes. Yes, good night's sleep, I just hate Thursday mornings. They're worse than Monday mornings. They're pointless and just an absolute tease when Friday lingers in the air. Anakin laughed again and handed me a cup and a donut. Normally, I don't drink coffee, but it was certainally nessisary if I was to live with this morning person-after all, I had nearly killed my little sister and she wasn't half the morning person he was. Stupid Jedi Training.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked.

Of course, he had eaten my tacos last night, he would expect something this morning.

I groaned and pointed to my donut before trudging back to my room for some more sleep.

"Please, I was hoping you'd make pancakes" I turned around and pondered the though.

"I haven't made pancakes since I was eleven... oh all right... you owe me" I took out the supplies and began to mix the batter before putting in the pan.

Eventually we hada good, hot, steaming breakfast in front of us and he became very quiet, save the chewing, swallowing and appraising noises. As well, I wasn't in the habit of talking at meals, as my sister dominated most conversation and threw a fit if I so much as thought of int erupting. Just as well, I wouldn't remember even making breakfast, let alone talking or what we talked about, in a few hours.

I left to go write a bit while Anakin left to go to the Jedi Temple- don't ask me how it is he can live with an 18 year old girl at the ripe age of19, maybe 20, maybe they think this is less harmful than having a wife. At least I'll never turn him to the darkside.

When I came back from my shift I made dinner- pizza. And it was quite good. Anakin's full stomach was all the proof I needed.

"Any room for dessert?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course!" he exclaimed.

I pulled out a piece of hot apple pie with french vanilla ice cream. Afterwards, he was very appreciative and went to bed happy. I took a long shower and wrote up a new chapter for Trials of Fatherhood, leaving my usual note and placing a sticky note on my laptop to remember to post it after breakfast.

* * *

The next morning was ery much like the previous. I manage to stay in bed till seven. Considering I try to wake up around nine, eleven at the latest, this was way to early.

"When did you get to bed? You look like a reck!" He exclaimed.

"That's the kind of attitude that gets you cereal for breakfast. I was up till four" I answered as I stirred the muffin mix.

Breakfast consisted of my famous blueberrry muffins and hot cereal. It was all really good, but I had to go to work early, I had a double shift. Just before I left, I posted the chapter. I hope I get reviews.

I came home to find an empty pie tin, a carton of ice cream and a turned on TV. I groaned, thinking: _He's almost as bad as my sister! ... almost!_

Really, nobody is as bad as her.

I cleaned it all up and went to start dinner. After eating, I was surprised he hadn't come in yet. I put away the leftover pasta and went to bed, I was exhausted.

Crash! and then some cursing.

Gripping the nearest thing, I walked out to the common room. There Anakin was, him and Obi-wan, currently drunk texting Mace Windu. Many things were so wrong, or so funny about this. One, Obi-wan actually let Anakin get drunk, after all, wasn't he to young? Well, I suppose the Star Wars universe has lower drinking laws, but still. Now, to see them drunk texting made me wonder if the stange fanfics I use to ignore about drunk parties with the Star Wars characters really had some truth to it... doubt it, this could just be me dreaming or going insane. Next, I found it hilarious that Mace Windu was the victem of the drunk texting.

"Look... is Ko-she" god, were all slurs this bad? Obi-wan followed Anakin's finger and was not so drunk that he couldn't figure out I had though there was a burgerlar in the apartment, because his comment was:

"What're you gonna do? Kill us wit your pillow of death?" he and Anakin burst into hysterics.

I rolled my eyes and went back to bed.

They didn't let me sleep and it wasn't until nearly three in the morning that I fell asleep.

* * *

Starring at the clock, I was surprised to see four digital numbers instead of just three. Did they really let me sleep till eleven?

I got up and walked into the common room. Anakin and Obi-wan along with Rex and Cody were all passed out on the couch. So that's why around two I thought I heard four or five slurring voices. Don't they have a war or something to fight?

I better make hangover food, but not before having some fun. Taking two pans, I banged them together for a few moments. Confused, disoriented and obiously _very_ hung over. I smiled and annouced loudly that I was making pancakes.

As they were eating and I was getting dressed for work, the door chimed. I answered it. There the tall Mace Windu stood, towering over me. That's really saying something, I'm five feet nine inches.

"Where are Skywalker and Kenobi?" he asked threateningly.

"Hungover and eating pancakes... I remember they drunk texted you... I really can't be held responcible for that. Obi-wan is in his thirtys and Anakin is a year or two older than me... if they threatened to tell the whole order the real reason your lightsaber is pink, I wouldn't be afraid of that, there's a fanfic that says Obi-wan and friends tampered with it and changed it... a lot have read it, I'm sure. It was _very_ funny" He wasn't impressed and continued to tower over me.

"Are you trying to frighten me? Because you should know two things. A) I'm immune to that, my dad and sister did it to me all the time and B) You're not so tall that I can't kick you in bad places" I smirked and reached to grab my backpack. "But either way, they kept me up, have fun"

* * *

Anakin stood in the common room when I got back. It was really late when I got off my shift, some party of Senators in my section thought it was funny to stay and chat over coffee. Palpatine was among them. The public transports were off the clock after twelve, and it was nearly one. So, a friend drove me to her place and let me spend the night so I wouldn't have to walk on the streets alone. I didn't come back home till after work the next day.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'm starving and you've been gone two days!" he shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "One, we have leftovers from the night you were off drinking, two, I am eighteen, it's pretty annoying that you'd act like this. I moved out of my parents place to avoid this crap"

"Whatever, I'm going to talk to Palpatine" he said, grabbing some new lightsaber.

_In exchange for food, Anakin pledged himself to Darth Sidious and the Jedi Order ended soon after. Nobody really knows what culd have driven Anakin to turn over to the darkside, but most speculate it was his roommate who simply forgot to feed him. Oh well, would have happened in a few years._

* * *

Okay, I fulfilled my challeng, now I dare you to complete it. Pick a starwars character and write any form of fanfic about it. Afterwards, you can send me these stories via email. My email is mrwriting (at) ymail (dot) com

More details over this challenge on my FFN page.

Also, as a last minute note, can anyone tell me why animals knives, curling irons, and cans laying on the floor like to cause me pain? New inventory of injuries: One malled hand with four cuts, and a puncture curdicies of my mom's evil cat and a big, paw size bruises from another, much nicer, cat jumping on me. Oh, and I got food poisening on wednsday night and I've been miserable since :( Thanks to everyone who cared enough towish me better, I'm juta bit of a whiner sometimes... and highly hateable by cans, pets, curling irons, and knifes... and paper, for that odd paper cut from three weeks ago that is still there... odd, anyway, review and send me your own challenges. :)


End file.
